Bella's Little Secret
by WeepingWillow1494
Summary: STORY BEING Restarted/CONITNUED IN "STRAINED ANGUISH" PEOPLE! This is the first version...but it's only a few chapters and will NOT be continued...it has been rewritten in "STRAINED ANGUISH".
1. The Vision

**A/N: This is a last minute story! I hope it doesn't suck. **

**SUMMARY: The day Edward left in New Moon was the day Bella was going to tell him she was pregnant. She cahnged her mind, and he left. The baby was born half vampire, he still didn't know. Bella was changed into a vampire 5 years later. Just before Bella's daughter's 14th birthday, all but 1 Culllen moves back to Forks. Being unable to keep the secret of the child for long, what will Edward do when he finds out about his daughter Allie? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own Allie and this plot.**

Chapter 1: 

(BPOV)

When Edward left me, I was shock, horrified, scared, sad, and pretty much everything in between. But not only because he was the love of my life, and that he said that he didn't love me anymore, but because I was pregnant with his child somehow, and he was leaving me. When he said those words to me, that he didn't love me anymore, AI knew that he would never love our baby, so I never said a word. Then he left me in the woods. I was alone in this!

Charlie almost killed me when I told him I was pregnant, but he eventually let it go and was glad to be a grandfather. Though he wasn't very happy that Edward was the father, and that he left me alone in thw woods, or that he was leaving in general with me to take care of this baby. Renée and Phil helped out. They would send money sometimes, when I refused, but said it was to buy something nice for the baby. So 9 months later, I had a little girl. I named her Allie **(Alice's name and Rosalie's name put togehter, AL in Alice's, LIE in Rosalie's) **She was beautiful. Maybe even more beautiful than Rosalie. She had my mahogany brown hair, with bronze tints in it like _his. _Her eyes were brown like mine, and had topaz like _his _all around the middle. She was my little angel. Charlie loved her to death. As did I. But I had to eventually tell himwhat the Cullen's were. I thought he was going to have a heart attack! He screamed and screamed, was terrified that I was dating a vampire, and had a child with 1, that blew his lid off one! He started getting used to it that his daughter was part vampire, but was still scared to be around her at first.

But what surprised me more, was that even though Allie was part vampire and Edward was her father, the pack in La Push wanted to help me as much as they could. Particularly Jacob. He would baby sit her when I was busy, or come over and hang out with us at Charlie's. He and Emily and Quil would bring Clair over when Allie was 2 or 3 when she came to visit. Yes, the pack helped out so much.

Even when I was changed into a vampire!

Allie was 5, just starting school. I was walking in the woods, and all I could feel was massive pain on my neck all of a sudden. I screamed, and it must have been pretty loud because Jacob came running over as a werewolf and helped me. It was black for a little while, and I woke up to Jacob and Charlie as well as some of the pack around me. They said I must have been a vampire because I ws beautiful, had crimson eyes, and was very pale. I was out for 3 days. Allie stayed with Jacob, I was at home. I wasn't thirsty for blood, Jacob didn't smell as bad as he probably should have, the pack said the same thing to me. I started getting used to being a vampire. The running fast, just like Jacob, the blood drinking. I only drank animal blood. Charlie was gald. But was even more gald when I said that human blood smelled terrible and I would refuse to drink it. He was probably singing teh Halllelujia course every time I said I wasn't thirsty for human blood.

* * *

**(14 years after Eward Left. Allie is turning 14)**

(BPOV)

It was June 12. 2 days until Allie turned 14. About a few days before, I started having nightmares about Edward and the rest of the Culens. Allie would hear me screaming and would come and comfort me. She would always brighten my day. After takeing such care over Allie, we learned things about her being half vampire that were shocking, upsetting, and good all at once. She could run just as fast as any vampire, maybe even faster than _him_! She ate regular human food, could slow down her running speed enough so that she ran like a normal teenager. But what fascinated me the most was how much she was like the rest of the Cullen's. She had a little bit of all of them in her.

She was strong and played alot of sports like Emmett. I swear she could have probably beaten him at arm wresseling, She could beat me!! She was gorgeous like Rosalie and could be sometimes stuck up like her too, no offense to Rosalie! She shopped almost exactly like Alice! She could shop forever when she got started, but doesn't shop all the time. She could also see things that were going to happen. Like if I put something on the stove for her and Charlie, she could see if I was going to burn it, what it would smell like, taste like. You know.

Allie could feel emotions around her like Jasper could, only not as well. Allie could only feel mainly pain, sadness, happyness, excitment and confusion. She was a loving person exactly like Esme, smart and responsible like Carlisle. It pained me sometimes to look at her because she reminded me of them alot, but she made me so proud it wouldn't matter and wouldn't bother me. Plus she was always there to help and comfort me. She was my little angel!

I got up that morning to serve breakfast for Allie, Charlie had already left fro work, and Allie was soon heading out for school, she only had a few weeks left of school, then she was graduating to go to high school. I was so proud of her. She was going to be Valedictorian. She wasn't the smartest kid in class, but was smart enough, and almost everybody in her class at Forks public Elementary School liked her. She was excited to be Valedictorian. And I mean excited!

"Hey mum!" Allie called to me after she came down from the abthrooom. She was wearing black jeans, and a grey tank top with a white hoodie with the zipper half way zipped up and the hood up. She was wearing not a lot of make up. And her wavy brow and bronze hair was slightly straightend. She was very pretty, but she always said that she would never be prettier than me. Which I highly doubted.

"Morning Allie! Breakfast is ready. Hurry up and eat, your going to be late for school." I said to her while she sat down at the table. I placed her food in front of her, and sat across the table while she ate.

As I looked at her, I could tell something was bothering her. She had a sort of confused look on her face while she stared at everything that was on her fork.

"Allie? I sthere something wrong?" I asked. She then looked up at me.

"Oh its nothing. I just had another dream last night. Nothing big though."

All I could do was look at her. Latley, she too had been having dreams. Those dreams bothered me more than they bothered her I am sure. She would tell me she could see all the Cullens and me with eachother, just looking at one another in shock. Especially Edward and Alice. She didn't know who they were. But I sure did! I was reallly worried because with the fact that she could somethimes see the future when something was going to happen that involved us, which happened very rarely, I was afraid that it would mean the Cullens were coming back. ALL of them.

"What happened this time?" I asked.

"I don't really remember. It was the same people with you, only, I could see me there playing the piano, and you and that man were watching. You were dry crying but looked very pleased, and he was staring back and forth at me and you with a shocked look on his face, and you were nodding at him when he looked like he was. I don't think I noticed you two, but then as soon as I was finished, my alarm clock woke me up. That's all I remember."

Uh-oh. "Well, do you know what you were playing on the piano?" Allie was amazing at the piano! Just like her father. She started when she was 5 or 6. Her favourite thing to play was my lullaby. I used to hum it to her to get her to sleep, and she started practising. She is amaxzing at it. I always thought of what _he _would have thought if his own daughter taught herself how to play something that the father she never knew wrote, and that she was great at it.

"I was playing your lullaby, at least, I think. I could only hear faint notes, but I could've sworne that they were part of your lullaby." She said while looking at me.

Soon enough, the bus driver honked the horn to signal that he was here, Allie and I got up and she grabbed her back and slung it over her shoulder, adn she grabbed her iPOD off the counter and gave me one last hug.

"Well talk about it whenyou get home ok?" I said to her, she nodded and headed out the door.

"Bye mom!" she called.

I waved ot her from out the front door and the bus drove away.

I went inside and could only think about what her dreams were satrting to mean. Why did these start happening now? Was it a coinsidence that they were happening so close to her birthday? What did they mean? I shook my head in confusion and decided to do some house work to keep me buisy. Thats pretty much what I did most days. I grabbed a dish cloth and began to fo the dishes.

* * *

The day rolled on fast. I finished the dishes, laundry and cleaned out my room. I slept in my old room, Charlie slept in his room, and Allie slept in the addition in the house that Charlie built. She had to use the bathroom upstairs though.

I headed downstairs to wait for Charlie to come home so I could talk to him about Allie. He got home about 30 minutes to an hour before Allie did, so I found this the best time to talk to him without interruption. He walked in through the door and hung up his gun belt and shot ma a smile.

"Hey dad! How's your day treating ya?" I asked with a smile.

"The usual! It gets more and more boring each day! Are you hungry? I could stay and wait for Allie before I go to Billy's if you want."

I just rolled my eyes at him. Charlie was always asking me if I was hungry. He would get a scared and concerned look on his face when he would ask that.

"No dad! I'm not hungry. Speaking of Allie, theres something I wanted to talk to you about. You see, shes having dreams latley. and I'm pretty sure there about the Cullens. She says that it looks like we were all standing together. And I mean ALL of them!"

He looked at me, a frown groing on his face as I explained. He hated talking about them, I'm not surprised why either!

"Well, how about we talk to her when she gets home. Does she know that hes her father? Does she know what he looks like?" he asked. The thought of what Edward looked like almost made me cry. His beautiful flashed in my head. His high cheek bones, long chizzled jaw line, soft full lips. Ugh! I had to stop thinking about him.

"Yes and no. She knows that a man named Edward is her father, and that he's a vampire, but she doesn't know what he looks like. She asks me all the time, but I tell her I don't really remember that well because it was too long ago." That was such a total lie! I can't believe she's bought that after so long. But oh well.

"Well, that doesn't mean that something is going to happen, Bella. Its very rear that her dreams come to life, so don't get all worked up about it ok?" he said smiling.

"I know dad. I just get worried. I don't want anything to happpen to Allie." I said.

He looked at me and sighed. He hugged me one last time and headed off to the living room. After about half an hour, Allie's bus pulled up at the end of the drive. She ran up to the house and ran inside to see Charlie. She really did love him.

"Hi grandpa!! How was your day?" she asked with a giant smile on her face.

"Hey kiddo! Good thanks, how 'bout you?" Charlie answered.

"Fine, fine! Hey, mom? Can I talk to you?" She asked me

"Um, ya sure Allie."

She led me to her room and shut the door behind her.

"Mom, I had a vision today...about them."

O.M.G! I stared at her in horror. O my god!! This could not be happening! They can't be coming back! Why would they be coming back? What did they want?

"What did you see Allie!! Tell me in full detail!" I almost screamed at her, but contained my anger.

"Well, I saw them buying some house in the woods, a real big white mansion, with a big garage near it by a little river. It was beautiful. I saw them there, and I heard your name a couple of times, then the eraltor said something about the fact that they bought the house again. The really big guy said somthing about that if someone else had bought the house before them, that they wouldn't have been able to move back to Forks. Do you know them mom?" she saked me.

I just stared into space. They were moving back to Forks into the mansion. I was excited, but more pissed off and sad that anything else. I didn't want them to come back, well I did, but now now!

"Mom, your making me feel sad and happy at the same time. Whats the matter?" She asked me. Thank God that she couldn't read minds like her father!

"Di you see when they were coming?" I asked.

"Um, it was a really rainy day, not like right now, really bad. Liek thunder and lightening bad. I thought that maybe in two week, cause theres supposed to be a storm coming in about that much time. I'm not really sure though. I'm sorry" she said looking upset.

"O its ok Allie. You don't need to apologize." I gave her a quick hug.

"Why don't you get started on your homework, while I start dinner for you and Charlie ok?" I said.

"Ok."

I left the room and shut the door behind me. I walked into the living room and turned off the t.v to get Charlie's attention.

"HeY!!" I was watching that!" he said to me in a whiny tone.

"Dad, there are more important things going on right now than that stupid game1" I yelled at him. He looked shocked. I hope Allie didn't hear me.

"Ok, ok. Whats up hun?" Charlie said to me as I sat down next to him.

"Dad, she had a vision of them coming back today! Not a dream, a vision!" I whispered to him while dry crying into his shoulder. He immideatly tensed up. I looked up at him and he had a murderous look on his face.

"What did she see?" He asked in an angry tone.

"She said that she could see them all at their old mansion talking to a realtor, and saying how good it frlt to be back here, and that they were tahnkful that no one had bought it yet, or else they wouldn't have been able to come back." i said into his shoulder.

He untensed a little and began to speak in a hushed tone.

"Bella, do you want them to come back?' he asked.

"Not yet. Why do you ask?"

"I jsut got an idea of how we can stop that vision from happening. But it would involve them not being able to come back if that alright with you." he said.

"What is it?" I looked up at his face.

"Well, it involves us buying that house, moving into it. Causing them to not be able to move back into it." he said with a smrik on his face.

I began to think. That house brought back so many memories, painfull ones. But at the same time, I wanted to do anything I could to stop them from coming back here. If that meant moving into their house, I would do it! As long as Charlie came with me.

"Okay dad! I'm in!"

He looked confused at the fact that I would move into taht house, but I wasn't that afraid!

"Are you sure Bells? Do you really want to?" he asked me

"If it keeps them away from us, then its not a problem. But can we aford it? Its a really big house!" I said to hime while I got up off the couch.

"I'm sure we can afford it. I'll call a realtor tonight after Allie goes to bed. Are we going to tell her?"

"She'll figure ti out later on. But I wan to tell her anyways. I'll do it thought!" I said as I walked over to Allies room.

I knoked on the door."Allie hun? I need to speak with you." I said.

"Ok, doors open." she called.

I opened the door slowly to see her at her desk reserching something on her laptop. I glided across the room to her.

"Allie, Charlie and I talked about your vision. And we both think it would be best if we move into that house to keep them away. There not bad people, just, its better to keep them away. So you won't mind if we move there?" I asked

"One question beofre I answer, who are they?" Shit! The one question I was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Well, its har to explain. Let's just say, we don't get along very well. So are you okay with this?" i asked again.

"Well, I guess. But will I still be going to Forks Public?" she asked. All I could do was smile.

"Yes, the house is just outside of Forks. Sound good?"

"Of course mom!" she said and then hugged me.

I left the room to let her finish and started on their dinner. During wich all I could think about was if this plan was really going to work! I sure as hell hoped so!

* * *

**A/N: So whaddya thik? Is it too corny? R&R to let me know! THNX!!**


	2. Moving On Out

**A/N: Ok, so I was way too excited about this story, so I decided to keep going and start this chapter the day after I posted. I also like the idea of playlists for stories. If you have any ideas for songs for the first chapter and this chapter, let me know!P.S: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's summer so I've been invited to a few parties and friends houses so I haven't been home much since I posted. Sorry! THNX!!**

**Chapter 2: Moving On Out**

(BPOV)

That night after Allie went to bed, Charlie called a realtor. He said that the house was available, and that if we wanted to buy the house, we'd have to hurry because the owner was thinking about moving back into it. That's all the convincing I needed to hear to know that Allie's vision would have come true! Charlie said that we'd go look at the house tomorrow, and take a look around. We didn't really need to because we were going to buy it anyway, but we did it to show that we're normal people! Wich we were quite far from!

"So we'll go there tomorrow after lunch?" Charlie asked me when he finished talking to the realtor.

"Um, dad can we go in the morning? I want to buy the house as soon as possible." I said.

"Well, if you want to. Is Allie coming with us?"

"I want her to see it. Just because she's going to live there soon, I want her to get used to it. Shes going to find that house weird at first." i said as I was about to head upstairs.

"Okay, we'll talk about it at breakfast. Good night Bella." he said kissing me on the cheeks and giving me a hug.

I walked over to Allie's room and opened her bedroom door to check on her. She looked so peaceful when she slept under the chocolate brown bed comforters. I could hear her breath going in and out. I smiled at her and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I walked up the stairs and went to my room. I didn't sleep, just sat and organized my thoughts. Too bad they were only about Edward! I could see them meeting each other. I could see him being happy, then it quickly changed to hatred. I could see him being so utterly pissed off at me, and at Allie. I could feel myself begin to sob, but then I just began to think about Allie. I hoped with all of my unbeating heart that if he ever did come back, he wouldn't hurt her.

(ALLIE'SPOV)

I went to bed after I had taken a shower. I wasn't really tired, I just wanted to dream about that mysterious vampire coven. Why did they intrigue me so much? I didn't know. I got under the covers of my queen sized bed, and closed my eyes. I began to dream about them. I could see us in that house, I was playing my mom's lullaby. She was at the door frame with that very good looking vampire. He was staring wide eyed at me. Then he looked back at my mom, and he asked a question. I couldn't really uinderstand what it was. But I could see her nod her head in response. I then heard the end of the lullaby.

I was awoken slightly by my bedroom door opening. I could tell it was my mom. She would regularly check up on me in the night after these dreams started happening. I didn't want to worry her, so I pretended to be asleep. I heard the door shut and then I tried to go back to sleep. It was about a day before I turned 14. I was excited. My friends promised me that since tomorrow it was going to stop raining, that we would play flag football, my favourite sport, after school as a gift on my last day of being 13. I could play that game forever. That's when another dream started up.

I could see all of that coven standing in a giant field, with a football. I was running as fast as I could to beat the really big guy, and I was wining, I laughed at the fact that he was trying as hard as he could, but eh couldn't keep up. I ran faster, and caught the ball. Then I could see the really good looking vampire, the one from in my dreams with the piano, he was running towards me, and I began to run again. He was right behind me, he touched me once, went to touch me the second time, but I ran faster. That's it! We were playing double touch football. I ran and ran to the ed of the giant field, and slammed the ball into the ground. My mom and the lady with the caramel coloured hair was cheering. As well as the blonde haired man. The others were staring in shock at me. Then we all started alughing.

I drifted off into the dream, and fell into a deep sleep. O how I wished that these dreams would come true. It looked like alot of fun.

**(BPOV)**

The sun was beginnging to come out, so I decided to get up off the bed from my daydreaming. I headed downstairs to get breakfast started. I was making eggs and bacon. Charlie and Allie's favourite. The bacon was beginnig to sizzle when Allie came out of her room in her pajamas. She had a black hoodie, and gray shorts, she had a pruple tank top on underneath. SHe had her hair up in a messy pony tail.

"Morning mom! Are we going to see that house today?" she asked me yawning.

"Yup! I want you to come too Allie. I want you to get used to the house since we're moving into it. Is that alright?" I asked wile beginning stirr the eggs.

"Oh ya mom! That'll be fun. When are we going to leave? I want to get ready first."

"I think maybe after breakfast, of at least when Charlie decides to wake up!" I half yelled, hoping that Charlie would hear me and get the hint.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I could hear Charlie call from upstairs.

I laughed and served breakfast to Allie. She sat at the table with a smile on her face.

"Okay Allie. What's making you so happy?" I questioned her.

"Oh, I just had a really good dream about them last night. We were playing double touch football, and we were laughing and having a good time. I wish that one would come true." I smiled weakly at her, and sighed.

"Well, it sounds fun too. Hurry up and finish your breakfast, we have to get going to the house soon. If someone would wake up!" I started to yell as my sentenced yelled in the direcxtion of Charlies room. It was around 9:30 and Charlie was still asleep.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I could hear Charlies faint cries from his room.

Allie and I laughed quietly, adn she finished up her breakfast. Soon Charlie came down and we headed out for his cruiser and drove towards teh house we were going to call home. I suddenly felt a little nervous when we got closer and closer. If my heart still beat, it would probably be beating faster than Alice's driving! And she drove really fast! Allie sensed my nervousness and rubbed my shoulder to comfort me. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. We were soon at the end of the driveway of the big house. It brought back so many memories, and we weren't even at the house yet.

"Turn right here dad." I said to Charlie when I spotted the 'For Sale' sign.

We drove down the drive, I could gradually hear the near by stream. The driveway seemed longer that usual.

As we passed the bush that hid the house, I held my breath, and we broke passed and saw the house. It looked as good as ever! The cream colour of it. The big doors, the big windows, and the house towering 3 stories. It brought back way too many memories. I was beginning to think this was a bad idea after all!

Charlie put the car in park behind an orange hummer. We all got out and walked towards the house, when we were greeted by a man in a gry buisness suit at the frint door. The door. I could remember me and Edward standing there before going in to meet his parents, just before my dreadfull birthday, and the big party Alice threw after graduation. I couldn't look at it, so I looked at the man in the buisness suit.

"Hello there! I'm Gregory Daniels, your realtor, but you can call me Greg." the man said holding his had out to shake my fathers.

"Hello! I'm Charlie Swan, this is my daughter Bella and her daughter Allie." Charlie replied.

"If you would please follow me, I can give you a tour, or I could talk buisness with you Mr.Swan and teh ladies here can look around."

Before Charlie or I could respond, Aliie spoke up, "I wanna look around by myself mom, grandpa."

I smiled as did Charlie."Alright kiddo, but don't get lost!" Charlie giggled.

Greg opened the door and lead us into the house, and we walked in. It was still the same as I remembered. Just not as much furniture, no tv and no Cullen family. But other than that it was still the same. Big window, large staircase, and I looked to find Edwards beautiful piano gone. I could still hear my lullaby, like it was being whispered in the air around us. Allie soon came over to me and brought me back to the present.

"I'm gunna go look around alone okay mom? And I won't get lost okay?" she said.

"Alright, but don't be to long okay!" I called to her as she ran towards the staircase.

**(APOV)**

WOW! That was all I could say about this house! It was massive! Bigger than some houses I've seen on 'Cribs'! Man... was it ever big. I ran off towards teh staircase and climbed them as fast as I coul at my human speed, even though I could run as fast as a vampire, there was a realtor there, so I had to run normally. I reached the second floor. I looked into a room that had the door opened. I walked in and I could see marks along the walls. Almost as if there were lots of bookcases and paintings along them. I then left the room and continued down the hall.

I saw a few rooms that looked like bedrooms. I was just about to head up the other flight of staires when I noticed a closed door at the very end of the hallway. I retraced my steps and went towards the wall. I saw that there was a skeleton key hole and looked through. My breath cought in my throught!

There in the middle of the room was a big white grand piano. I pushed the door open and ran towards it. I stroked it lightly and sat down. I place my fingers on the ivory keys. I wasn't half bad at the piano. I convinced my mom to let me have lessons when I was about 5 or 6. I oculdn't remember. But I did remember being able to play my mothers lullaby. She told me alll about it. How my father whom I've never met wrote it for her, how it started and finished soflty, how it brought tears to her eyes when he first played it for her. It seemed to me that if my father loved her so much, why would he leave. I'd asked my mother multiple times if it was because of me, but she would always say that that was a stupid thing to say, and she would never really tell me. I composed myself and placed all of my fingers on the keys and decided to play her lullaby. It would start off slowly, and get louder, then grow softly again.

I began to play. I could suddenly begin to fell so many different emotions around me. Love, sadness, anger, desire, happieness, laughter, even jelousy. I closed my eyes and was trying to figure out why I could feel all these emotions as I played, It seemed to make them stronger.

Then I could hear voices.

A soft silvery laugh, a booming voice, a motherly greeting...then I heard it. Velvety smooth. I could hear it the clearest.

It was so smooth. Like honey. As the playing got louder, the feelings and voices got louder and clearer. Then I could see something under my eye lids.

_"You play piano?" It sounded soft... kind of like... MOM? I could see her at the piano sitting on the bench beside someone, but I couldn't tell who._

_"Yes, he's very good at it too!" a little silvery voice was saying as it began to fade away._

_"You inspired this one." the velvet voice said as he began to say as I could begin to se who was speaking... my mothers lullaby playing around them. I could then see the man with the bronze hair playing the piano whith my mothers eyes closed._

_The song began to end._

_"That was beautiful, Edward!" My mom's voice could be heard as the last note was fading away. Then as I finished playing, the visioon dissaperaded._

"Edward!" I said to myself just below a whisper. That must have been him. My father, or maybe someone else. I wasn't sure.

But my mum always said that my father write that lullaby to her. So it must have been him. I was going to find out who he was and if it was true. I f he was my dad, and if he was still out there somewhere.

I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and I got up from the bench and headed for the door.

As I started down the hall, I caught up with Charlie and my mom.

"Hey kiddo, it's good to see you didn't get lost." Charlie laughed.

"Oh grandpa! I'm too pretty to get lost!" I said laughing.

"Yes you are, anyway, we signed for the house! Welcome top your new home Allie, Bella."

"YES!YES!YES!" I cheered. I was super physiched! I was going to be living in this house. This huge monster of a house! It could fit the whole town of Forks! And just in time for my birthday! That's when I got an idea. I just had to run it by mom first.

Swell!

**(A/N: I was going to stop here, but I got a last minute idea to put in at the end.)**

**(Alices POV)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE MOVED INTO THAT HOUSE AT THE LAST MINUTE?!" I yelled at Carlisle and Esme.

We were all gald to be getting the chance to go back to Forks, well all but Edward...I think he was secretly excited! So Carlisle got a call today from Greg, the realtor for the old house we were going to be moving back into, saying that someone bought the house today! I was pissed! I was so excited to move back there. We had been stuck in Alaska for the last few years, and I wanted to get out. It was torture. Not very good shopping facilities didn't help me much either!

"I mean somebody bought the house about 2 hours ago. So we're not moving I guess." Carlisle said looking at the floor.

"But we have to! I can't stay here anymore! Can't we just movve into another house near there? I want to go back to Forks.!" I answered yelling again.

"The realtor said there are no availible houses there until next spring. We're sorry Alice!" Esme said while hugging me.

"But I wanted to see Bella again!"

Everyone froze as I said her name. It had been difficult to talk about her with some people around cough-Edward-cough! BUt I didn't care! Edward made me leave my best friend behind without a goodbye almost 14 years ago. I wanted to see if she moved on, how happy she's been, if she was even happy at all. I missed her! Very much!

"Don't worry Alice. We'll see her again soon. Maybe. Let's just forget about it and move on okay?" Jasper tried comforting me while rubbing my shoulder.

"Alright. Fine."

We walked towards the living room where Emmett and Rosalie were playing video games, with Emmett losing badly!

"Hey, do you know who moved into the house Alice?" Emmett asked me.

"No, but I'll look."

I closed my eyes looking for the new owner of our old house, but came up blank. Why? I tried harder, but still nothing! Was something wrong? This made me mad.

"I can'te see anything! Nothing,zip,ziltch! It's blank!" I said opening my eyes.

All three of them just stared at me. Wide eyed. This usually didn't happen. And I was freaking.

"What? You can't see anything?" Jasper asked me.

"Nope! Nothing!" I started to panick.

"Calm down Alice! We should talk to Carlisle." Rosalie said, while Jasper was sending calming waves troughout the room. But that wasn't going to help me now.

"NO! There's no time for that! I want to find out who's in that house! NOW!" I almost screamed.

"Alright! Finally some action around here besids hunting! But what are we going to do?" Emmett cheered as he put away the video games.

"We're going to pay a little visit to that old house. Today! Or when Edward and Carlisle and Esme go out. We have to keep this a secret. I don't want Carlisle mad, and Edward having a spaze at me. We'll run there, and spy on the house. I want to know why I can't see them, and who they are. And if we can, we'll drive them away from that house!" I smiled as I revealed my plan, only making Jasper looking more and more nervous at each word I said.

"When will we do that, and how will we do it with Edward in the house? He could be listening to us right now." Rosalie said in a hushed voice.

"Well, we could say we were going shopping, and we could run a little bit of the ways. We could probably make it there and back by then end of the day." I said.

"Okay, but when would we leave?" Emmett asked.

"It would have to be in the next couple of days. It's the 13th today right? Why don't we leave tomorrow? Theres supposed to be a big shoe sale going on tomorrow at the mall, but I'm willing to miss it. It probably won't be that good anyway. We could use that as an excuse to go shopping." I suggested.

"Alright Alice. We'll do this. But only if you promise that all we're doing is finding out who's living there, and scaring them away if we have to. Got it?" Jasper said.

"Huh! Fine!" I groned. I wanted to use this as an excuse to try and find Bella too!

So we agreed to the plan, and we were to head out around 7:00 amd. I was supposed to say that I wanted to get there early.

W were going to drive to the mall, leave our car there, and run the rest of the way. When we got to the house, we would hide in the bushes, watching to see who could be living there. And if we had to scare them away, they would be gatting a whole load of Alice screaming at them. I couldn't wait to see who lived there!

* * *

**SO there's chapter 2. I'm sorry I didn't post in a long time. The next few chapters are going to be pretty exciting. Read and review. THNX!!**


	3. AN: I need your help!

**A/N: Okay! I need serious help with my next chapter!! I've been busy with family stuff like a wedding and camping, not **

**to mention my towns swim team that I'm on, but I'm running low on ideas to happen before the Cullens come back!! So **

**message me or review and give me ideas, and I'll mention you in the chapter where I'll put your idea! But I really need **

**help! I know what I want to happen in future chapters, but not right now!! So I want your help!! By next week, I should **

**have the next chapter posted. If not, well than you can hate me forever!! **

**THNX!! **


	4. AN: Good News and Bad News

**A/N: Um...hey everyone! I'd like to thank you all for reading my story.**

**I have some good news and some bad news**

**Good News: I'm still going to continue thins story! I got some really good story ideas. Especially a favourite that I will DEFINATLY be putting into the story thanks to a few people. I was going to mention somebody here, but I lost the review on my computer. But whats even sadder than the fact that I lost the name to a person I owe alot of credit to, is that I had it and the reivewer written in one of my many notebooks...and i lost it! I've been looking for it all day! But it's nowhere to be found! I'm going to try again soon, but for now I need to get this out there.**

**But this is a little bit of what I remember from the review (It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all...) LOL! I loved it. If you know who you are. Please please message me!!! I need to thank you again!**

**Now for the bad news. I'm going to be taking the story down...BUT IT HAS GOOD NEWS TOO! I'm not going to take it down enitrly. I've made multiple mistakes that are effecting my writing of future chapters. Like timelines, and people and places and such. So for the mean time, "Bella's Little Secret" Won't be updated any longer. But I WILL be starting over with a different name. And the story will probably take place after Allie's Graduation and her birthday will be moved a little into July. It makes it easier for me, and takes alot less time for me to put in what I'd been planning to happen with this story since the beginning.**

**I desperatly hope nobody is mad with me! I'm kind of mad at myself. But I'm going to be re-doing this story. It might not be for a while, because my newest story "The Power Of Change" (WHICH I'M THINKING OF CHANGING THE NAME! I'D LOVE SUGGESTIONS) has been stuck in my head and in my dreams for a while now. Trust me! I think I'm failing Geography, which I take in FRENCH, because I get so caught up in my thoughts about it. **

**But please don't give up on me yet guys. I love getting your reviews and how different you think my story is and how much you like it. I LOVE YOU GUYS! :) And I don't want you all to think I'm pathetic for doing this so early in the story, but I NEED to do this. For my sanity, the story and for you readers. If I simply just said in the next chapter "Oh my bad the story is now a few weeks before this whole graduation and certain people in Alaska were getting curious" It would confuse me and probably confuse all of you readers. I don't want to do that. So please look out for this story. After I post the first chapter of it...or maybe I'll wait until the same number of chapters are up...I'll be taking this down. **

**Thank you all soo soo soo much!!!! I look forward to continuing this story where it ACTUALLY makes sense. I'm open for name suggestions of it, so don't hesitate to give me your opinion.**

**I'll be looking forward to hear from you all**

**Love, Carlee :)**


End file.
